starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Escape from Caspar, Part 2
Alois, or Danik Kreldin, takes the keys given to him by Krieg to get into his garage and activate the swoop set aside for him and Sandor. Their get-away vehicle, so to speak. He could always visit the Imperial Embassy; the face of Danik Kreldin could go a long way, after all. But he did not want to give himself away just yet. Dressed in a simple black tunic and sporting his old fedora, his sleeves rolled up, Danik uses the key as he reaches the blast door. It recognizes the key, opens up, and grants him and Sandor admittance. "I'm driving." Danik was one of the best swoop racers in the galaxy, after all. He takes a seat on the swoop and runs a check over it; she was a fine model, not nearly as fast as his old Torrent. But she'll get the job done. Hopefully his disguise, or lack thereof, would hold out long enough. He had shaven his beard and mustache, and removed the hair dye; now he looked just like Danik Kreldin, and not the "bum" he was during the attack on Dareus. "I drive a little fast, Woden. Don't fall off." Now for Danik's next great act: escaping from Caspar. "Whatever you say," Sandor concedes, as he eyes the back of the swoop. Hardly a fitting place for a man to be with another man, but likely a good deal more comfortable than some of his previous getaway methods. And unlike the sewers of Coruscant, the memory of this trip will be able to fade relatively quickly. Seating himself in the rear, Sandor braces himself for what's to come, and darts his eyes around nervously for anything that might be out of place, or in place just a little too much, around him. Gone is the sense of control and self-confidence that had ruled him during the attempt on the target's life, replaced by the very real fear that Sandor is metaphorically, as well as physically, now just along for the ride. The races were over and it was time for Krieg to pack his swoop away to depart, there were other places he needed to be in the future. The plan he had filed was to take the ship and head over to the race areas, then depart the planet. Since he was an Imperial and the treaties they had were in place, his ship wasn't to be inpected or even touched by the CDU - why would Imperials harbor terrorists that were thought to be still in the area? They tried to kill the ambassador. His skipray was soon airborne, and headed for an area by the racetracks that he could set down and pick up the swoop and the crew he left to drive it out there. He arrives to the point a little early, and a couple of the crew open up the hatches, the repulsorlifts still active and hot for a quick takeoff. The woods are cold, but as Krieg exits the hatch to loook around the woods for the man and his friend, he knows there is little else he could do but wait for him to get here. That and hope the CDU didn't get too suspicious. Danik shrugs. "We're going to Corellia. The Caspians will figure out sooner or later who was behind the attack. It'll stir things up a bit. We'll regroup on Corellia and formulate our next strike against Vadim," Danik says, powering up the swoop and taking hold of the throttles. Corellia was a breeding ground for dissent in the Empire now; it was boiling over, and Danik intended very much to be in the center of it all. He was fighting a new war now. Without second thought, Danik pulled back on the throttle and drove the swoop out of the garage and out onto the paved roads that would lead him off the Marin Mountain and to his destination. Hopefully he would blend in as a swooper in the wake of the races; not like he was doing anything illegal. Under the cover of darkness, Danik begins to accelerate further until the swoop cleared the Marin Mountain and started on its way to the woodlands where Krieg was hopefully waiting. Imagine analysis is a scary business, even that Sandor can see, and so he nods to Danik's assertion about their days on Caspar being numbered. As for the debate with Ai'kani over where a good spot to vacation would be, clearly Dac has just come into the lead. 'I hope,' Sandor silently remarks, knowing all too well that the Jedi might simply demand he face the music for such a morally detestable act as trying to shoot someone in an area crowded with civilians; much less be involved with the bombing that took place immediately afterwards. "How much further?", Sandor shouts, after a time, over the roar of both the swoop and the world passing the pair of terrorists by so quickly; or perhaps it's the other way around. Surely, there are more pressing questions on his mind, such as how they could get to Vadim at all, much less seriously cause a dent in his hold on the Empire, but unfortunately none can really be articulated in the middle of a noisy swoop ride. Leaving a concerned and somewhat suspicious Sandor watching and waiting for what will happen next. "Not long. Just have some patiences, Woden," Danik says, shaking his head. For a sniper, Sandor should have a bit more of that trait. About fifteen minutes pass between getting from the garage up in the mountains, down to ground-level, out of the city limits and into the woodlands. The path through the woods were not difficult, trails paved well enough for his swoop to traverse with little difficulty. Remembering the coordinates Krieg gave him, Danik plows his way through the woods until arriving at the designated spot: there he sees Krieg, the skipray, and Danik's escape from Caspar. Slowing his swoop down, Danik brings it to a halt with little fanfare. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Commander," Danik says, powering the swoop down and stepping off from the seat. "Glad to see I can still trust you." His eyes scan over the skipray; he was familiar enough with the ship to use it better than most of the Caspian pilots they could potentially face if the plan went down hill. "I hope she's in good condition." The few crew members aboard the skipray were all very loyal to Krieg, and to that end it was also one of his most trusted crews. They would not say a word to anyone, and that is exactly the reason he flew with them. Still standing in the entryway with his right hand at the top of the hatch he looks into the woods and in the general direction Alois would be coming from. He hoped he'd get here soon, if they stayed too long people would wonder what he was doing here. Just as he was about to head back into the ship he hears the swoop inbound, and looks just in time to see Alois and what appears to be Sandor pull up. He wonders what Danik is up to, but leaves it at that - not to mention the fact the old man may be right about Vadim; he just didn't have enough info to know. He drops his hand and waves to Danik, then jumps down to help the other crewmen take the swoop and prepare to load it. Approaching Danik he says, "Good to see you brought the swoop and not a crowd of onlookers..." A reference to the CDU and others watching them leave - and glad the statement was true. "The ship's in excellent condition, we just ran a complete refab and overhaul on them... but we can speak more onboard." He turns to see Sandor, then looks to them both, "Quickly now, get inside before anyone decides to get nosy." He helps the other crewmen take the swoop and load it, after Danik and Sandor dismount. Luckily for Sandor, Valtoor had done away with any sense of patience that might have survived his harrowing experience on Yaartsek. Luckily, in that had he continued to simply wait around and hope, the man would likely still be a cog today; regardless of which side he happens to be serving on, in fact. "Commander," Sandor states, without any sense of derision, scorn, or coldness, yet without much in the way of emphasis or admiration, either. At least he's finally done away with the unfortunate trait of saluting officers in less than appropriate situations, again regardless of sides. Without time for any further comment, however, Sandor takes the advice, having learned already how adept Caspian security is, and more importantly, how adept it is at letting people have a free reign in conducting operations on Caspar without any real restraint. And the last thing that Sandor needs is to be caught by the Bureau at the scene of the crime, for even without being visually IDed in the assassination attempt, Sandor is still very much a wanted man with a less than pleasant sentence hanging over his head. Warily, Sandor steps onboard the spaceship, counting faces and weapons just in case Danik is wrong about this. Danik steps towards Krieg, extending his hand towards the younger man. "Thank you, Commander. I appreciate your help," he says, smiling and looking back to Sandor. "Get on the ship. I'll be with you in a second," he says, turning his attention back on Krieg. "I owe you one, Commander. You've come a long way since your days out of the academy; keep up the good fight. We'll cross paths again, I assure you." Patting Krieg on the shoulder, he gives the younger officer a wink and then starts stepping up the ramp of the Blastboat. "For the glory of the New Order, Commander!" Behind Danik the hatch closes, and preparation for take-off began. Escape from Caspar, Part 2 From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.